


Pride Is...

by flickawhip



Series: Steph Houghton Imagines [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph can't hide how proud she is... you don't mind.AU.Written for a requests page.
Relationships: Steph Houghton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Steph Houghton Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543669
Kudos: 6





	Pride Is...

“Are you crying?”

“… No…”

Steph is lying, you can tell, you just don’t mind. She’s proud of her girls, you can see it and you can’t stop the smile that crosses your lips. She’s sweet like this. Shy and a little embarrassed but proud. Always proud. She’s always been like this with her girls. 

“Liar.”

You smile as you kiss her cheek, noting her slight blush. 

“It’s okay. They did well.”

“I just… Jill’s been wanting that win for months…”

“I know.”

You smile again as you kiss her cheek again, handing her the phone you had stolen when the match started. 

“Call her.”


End file.
